A New Beginning
by Cee Head
Summary: [For IrisEclipsed and NakoudoByakugan's contest] [Theme: School Begins] All they had to do was take the child to the Academy. Why is Tenten bringing out the 'Cword? [NejiTenten]


**Author's Note: **I was doing through bunch of stories yesterday, and I found IrisEclipsed and NakoudoByakugan's NejiTenten contest, and I thought 'What the heck' and entered. It's not my best story ever, but it will suffice. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**A New Beginning**

By: Cee Head

"Hiro–chaaaan!"

A ten year old boy with black hair looked up suspiciously as a brown haired women bounded around the corner of the Hyuga estate. His white eyes widened with surprise.

"Hiro-chan! I'm taking you to school for your first day. Aren't you so excited to go to school? Neji is coming in a few minutes, he was walking way too slow for me. I couldn't wait to finally send you to school." Her eyes were wet with tears of pride.

At that moment a tall man with long black hair rounded the corner and approached the two people at the gate of the Hyuga estate.

"Tenten. You didn't need to run; the first day at the Academy doesn't begin for another half hour." Neji looked down and nodded in acknowledgement of the small boy. "Hiroshi."

"Hyuga Neji! Of course I couldn't wait, Hiro-chan is going for the first day at the academy. It's so exciting to bring him." Tenten said in an offended tone to Neji, then turned to the boy in question, "Aren't you excited Hiro? I was so excited to go to the Academy."

Hiro looked back and forth between the two adults towering over him. He decided it was safest to nod, and did just that.

Tenten grinned widely at Hiro and bent down and pinched his cheeks. "Aww, Hiro! You're looking so much like a Hyuga now, I'll bet you'll get a bunch of fangirls just like Neji. And Mommy will be so proud."

Hiro wriggled away from Tenten's grip, and glared at her. "I don't like being pinched." He whined.

Neji gave Tenten an 'I-knew-this-would-happen' look. Tenten simply ignored him. Neji then motioned for the group to begin moving along.

"Class begins in approximately twenty minutes." He stated bluntly.

"Jeez, Neji. We've been married for about a year now, and you're still exactly the same person." Tenten teased him.

Neji looked at her as if she had grown a second head. Of course he wouldn't change, what was she, crazy?

The threesome walked quietly for about ten minutes until they reached the Academy. Stopping in the courtyard, Tenten reached over to straighten Hiro's collar, to smooth down his hair, to wipe dirt from his cheek. Hiro continued to squirm under her touch.

"Hiro-chan. There's the school, I'll bet you can't wait to get inside." Tenten began talking again.

"Tenten." Neji gave her a look. "Stop talking."

Tenten glared at him, but stopped talking and bent down to hug Hiro. Her eyes began to tear up again.

Iruka walked into the courtyard and began calling names. Hiro hurriedly pushed Tenten away and ran towards the crowd.

She looked after him, sighing. "I'm so proud of him. He's so adorable; I hope he'll take up weapons like me." She began to weep.

"Tenten. Will you stop that? He's not even our kid!" Neji stated in an annoyed tone.

"But…but–"

"Hinata-sama asked me and you to take Uzumaki Hiroshi to his first day back from summer vacation, since she and Naruto had to go away for a meeting. She did not tell you to hug and kiss her son to death. Besides, he has already been in the Academy for two years. He knows what to do."

Tenten sighed, "You're right. I need to stop meddling with other people's children. Neji, how do you feel about children?" She asked suddenly.

"W-what?" Neji stammered. That was completely uncalled for, she brought it up in such a public place. It's embarrassing enough for him to have to talk about having children, but now he had to have the talk in front of a bunch of other adults?

"Tenten, I love you and everything, but…children? Don't you think it's too sudden?" Neji said slowly.

Tenten looked at him quizzically. "What's with the sudden affection? I was just asking because I wanted to volunteer at an orphanage."

"Oh." Neji felt both relieved and disappointed.

"What did you–" Then it dawned on her. "Ooh! You were thinking naughty, Neji!"

Neji blushed. "No–I–uh…" He was at loss of what to say.

"Don't worry, there'll be plenty of time for _that_ when we get home." She winked at him, then reached up and planted a kiss on his lips.

Then suddenly, Neji couldn't wait to get home. It was time for a new beginning.

* * *

Tada! I was wondering, would I get more reviews if I told you I sat in front of the computer everyday waiting? I mean, it's not like I do...but...uh...Bye now :D 

Cee


End file.
